Valentine's Day
by Cada41
Summary: Done for the Teslen Shipper thread on GW!  Happy Teslentine's Day!  Helen/Nikola have dinner together.


**AN:** I wrote this story in honour of Teslentine's Day! From the Teslen Shipper thread on GW.

See endnote... But reviews and concrit are appreciated.

~As it is now Enjoy!

* * *

_Valentine's Day at Old City Sanctuary_

Nikola strode down the hall towards Helen's office, he had just worked out what the strange device Helen and Will had brought back from Germany was. In the end it was so easy he wasn't sure why it had taken him nearly three days.

Despite his elation at finally cracking the stupid device he was somewhat depressed, three days to work out that it was a simple, yet ingenious, particle detector. It went far more in-depth than the run of the mill Geiger Counter but still... Three days...

In an effort to get over his depression he had just commandeered the last bottle of 1973 DRC Le Montrachet from Helen's wine cellar. He had the vague idea of offering to share it with Helen, he had hardly seen her since.. Since before she had left for England. Nearly two weeks with only about 10 words spoken to eachother. After England, Helen had headed to France then Germany. And even with her back in Old City she had been stuck meeting with the heads of the other Sanctuaries for a day.

Nikola had stopped by to try and visit yesterday, mostly to complain that Henry should be looking at the device not him. He had found the Sanctuary in a full on crisis. Again.

They seemed to lurch drunkenly from one calamity to another with hardly a break in between.

As Nikola approached Helen's room he heard the familiar tinkle of breaking china. Then another thump and a louder crash, more breaking china. "Goddammit!" he heard Helen's frustrated voice.

Nikola peaked in through the open door, Helen stood there, her hands on her head in exasperation. An antique vase lay shattered on the ground, nearby Helen's broken tea cup slowly spreading across the table.

"Helen." Nikola greeted.

She glanced over at the door. "Oh look Nikola I don't have time for this, if you don't want to work out what it is fine, just don't disturb me."

Nikola raised his eyebrows. "I didn't come to bother you but it looks like I have to."

"Nikola, really, I don't have time for your games. I need to finish this paperwork before Henry and Kate get back with the new abnormal after that..."

"Helen you've been on the go for weeks, when did you last sleep?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" She snapped, lifting up a folder that was now soaked in tea.

"Dinner, Helen. You and me in half an hour. You need some time off and I can arrange it. Look I even got the wine already!" He said proffering the wine bottle.

"Listen Nikola I don't have time."

"Helen!" He snapped "You're working yourself into a frenzy. Wait until your little team come back and delegate a little."

"Nikola I am _working _and until you find out what the device from Germany does then please make that your priority and stop moan-"

"Helen." Nikola growled, harsher than he intended. "You are my priority. What would Dr. Expendable do if I let you work yourself into the ground?"

Seeing his determination Helen groaned, "Help me clean this mess up and I'll consider dinner."

"Oh good! I have a date for Valentine's Day!" Nikola said grinning widely at Helen.

* * *

Helen sat down at her desk, she had a fresh cup of tea and Nikola had cleaned up the old one and the mess of the vase she had accidentally knocked over.

"Don't forget our date." Nikola said as he left the room, "Library, half an hour."

Helen sighed loudly, Valentines Day, she had not forgotten. All the holidays, even the over commercialised Valentines Day, were hard. They all made her desperately lonely for Ashley. She couldn't help but remember how they used to spend the day together. It was so rare that the two would have dates for Valentine's Day, so Ashley insisted on a mother daughter day.

Helen always took the day off just to relax with Ashley. She didn't want to think about it now. It hurt. The loss of her daughter was a wound that could not heal. She felt the loss just as strongly today as the day when she accepted Ashley was gone.

Nikola was right though. She had been working herself into the ground. She hadn't slept in 3 days and the multiple countries in the last few weeks had taken its toll. Her mind felt slow and she knew she wasn't at her best.

England had not been fun. London always reminded her of John Druitt; her first love that had lied to her, murdered innocent people and broken her heart so completely. And yet even now, so many years later every time she saw him her heart beat hard in her chest.

She could almost imagine John on a day like this, he was a romantic, a gentleman. He would have made her feel like a princess.

Helen pulled up the report she had been working on. This silly commercial "holiday" had stirred up feelings she was far more comfortable ignoring.

* * *

Helen was running 15 minutes late when she arrived at the library. She was shocked to see how much trouble Nikola had gone to. The table was set out beautifully with a crisp white tablecloth, candles and a single red rose. The lights were dimmed and more candles sat along the edges of the bookshelves.

Nikola grinned when he saw her. "About time Helen, I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"Good heavens, how did you organise this in half an hour?"

He handed her a glass of wine and smirked "It's Valentine's Day, I knew you couldn't resist spending the evening with me."

"Nikola don't get the wrong idea.." Helen warned.

He dismissed her words with a wave of his hand "You look fantastic Helen." He said looking her up and down.

Helen flushed, her normal confidence wavered under his scrutiny.

"Hungry?" Nikola asked.

Helen nodded quickly in response. Without Big Guy around to bully her she ended up skipping most meals.

Nikola took Helen's hand and led her over to the table, he drew back her chair and she sat down. "I'll be right back, just getting dinner out of the oven."

* * *

If Helen was shocked at how Nikola had transformed the library it was nothing to her wonder at Nikola's meal and manner. He was polite and charming and the food was exquisite she could hardly believe he had done it all himself.

Nikola even went the whole meal without being suggestive or crude.

Helen waited on the couch while Nikola prepared coffee for himself and tea for Helen. She couldn't help but remember her thought of John earlier. _He would make me feel like a princess._

Seeing her grin as he returned "Glad you took tonight off?" He asked.

Helen shuddered "Don't remind me, it makes me think of the work I left unfinished."

"Why the smile then?"

"I was just thinking.." She paused not wanting to mention John's name. "You waited on me hand and foot tonight Nikola, it's made me feel like a queen."

He flashed her his wide toothy grin "My Queen." He teased.

Helen met his eyes, despite his light tone she couldn't deny the emotion and depth of feeling she saw in his eyes.

She looked down. All she could think of saying was to ask if he did love her. If he really did. On more than one occasion he was willing, ready and prepared to give his life for hers. But he had also put it at risk many times too.

His confession of love had initially seemed like a second thought. A tool for trying to get her in line with his scheme. She dismissed if afterwards as manipulation and had tried her best not to think of it.

_'Do you love me?' _She meant to ask instead she drowned the words in a gulp of tea.

"Dinner was wonderful, how did you make it?" she asked instead.

Nikola immediately launched into a colourful description, complete with commentary on how much she needed to remodel the kitchen and that he was glad her "hirsute friend" would clean up for him.

She kept the conversation to pleasantries after that, the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to know if he really did care.

* * *

Nikola insisted on walking Helen back to her room "Thing is Helen" he said as he linked his arm with hers "If I don't walk you back to your room we both know you'll be up in your office not sleeping for another three days."

"What makes you say that?" Helen objected.

"Genius" He said. "If you'd let me I would also assure you were tucked up in bed too.."

Helen slapped Nikola playfully as they reached her door.

She turned to face him "Thank-you Nikola. Really, I had a fantastic time."

Nikola leans in and lightly kisses her on the cheek. As he leaned back Helen stepped forward and kissed him firmly on the lips, gripping his arm tightly.

She felt Nikola's surprise, shock rippled through him before he kissed her back, his tongue gently caressing hers.

Helen stepped back, breaking the kiss. Her eyes searching Nikola's.

The kiss had lasted mere seconds but Helen felt as if the whole world had shifted under her.

She knew now.

He loved her. He hadn't trying to manipulate her. He probably had loved her all along, love unreturned for over 100 years.

Nikola could be naïve, selfish, reckless and that most of the time he was a pain to be around Helen realised there was a real reason why she missed him so much when he was not around. She loved him too.

Nikola's expression was confused and for once he seemed lost for words.

Helen didn't even attempt the resist the urge of kissing Nikola again, this time however she only brushed her lips against his gently, just enjoying the closeness.

Nikola made her feel safe and a little out of control all at once. His smell reminded her of Oxford, of being young, before the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Nikola whispered an apology. His hand resting gently against her cheek. She didn't need to ask what for. This was Nikola's all inclusive apology, one he never offered before. "I'm sorry Helen." He whispers again; for putting her in harms way, for hurting her, for lying.

"I know" Helen replied.

This time Nikola initiated the kiss, stepping closer, his hand cupping her cheek, the other on her hip gently pulling her closer. It was like a dream come true. A dream she never knew she had.

_Ring Ring_

Worst wake up call ever Helen thought as she answered the phone.

* * *

Nikola sighed and released Helen from his grip, he took a few steps down the hall before looking back at her. Helen didn't meet his gaze.

"Hi Kate, I thought you and Henry would be back by now. …. What sort of trouble? Ahh right, need me to do anything here? No problem, I'll organise that and see you tomorrow."

She glanced over at Nikola after she hung up.

"Back to the real world." he said. "At least you managed to take some time off."

Helen smiled ruefully at him "Please Nikola, you're just as bad as me, if you hadn't already figured out that device you would have never left your lab!"

He grins back at her "I really enjoyed tonight Helen."

"I did too Nikola." Helen hesitated. "Nikola I-"

_Ring Ring_

Nikola growled at the interruption.

"Will! Good to hear from you I was worried, How goes the hunt? ... Right, I'll send that to you straight away."

Helen turned and started down the hall toward her office. She feels Nikola start to follow her. Helen put her hand over the phone microphone. "What Nikola?"

"You felt something for me."

"Did not." she replied immediately.

"You care about me Helen."

"Nikola... "

"Admit it, you genuinely care"

"Nonsense." she said unconvincingly and continued towards her office.

Nikola smiled. He was getting through to her. He knew it.

* * *

**Endnote**

Unfortunately since I was working on my other story this was put on the back burner so I was a bit rushed when I actually sat down to write it. I also had a migraine at the time so all the banter and the whole dinner conversation that I meant to put in didn't happen. Shame, hopefully any other stories I write will have better banter :)


End file.
